Right To Be Wrong
by LyG4ever
Summary: One shot songfic about a girl who made some bad decisions in her past, and now has to deal with them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Right To Be Wrong' belongs to Joss Stone.**

_"I've got a right to be wrong"  
_Okay, everybody makes mistakes in his or her life and then regrets about them her (or his) entire life.

_"My mistakes will make me strong"  
_I've only got one that will harm me forever.

_"I'm stepping out into the great unknown"  
_It's been haunting me since the moment I let Ethan kiss me, but it came back this morning.

_"I'm feeling wings though I've never flown"  
_I think I should take this as a good thing and, finally, move on.

_"I've got a mind of my own"  
_But I just can't. I've been growing stronger, yet you're still in my heart.

_"I'm flesh and blood to the bone"  
_It stung in my heart. Deep down, I always hoped we would get back together.  
_  
"I'm not made of stone"  
_His hurt look haunted me thru all my life.

_"Got a right to be wrong"  
_I always thought we were meant to be.

_"So just leave me alone"  
_But it was all my fault. I deserved it.

_"I've got a right to be wrong"  
_I'm human too, right?

_"I've been held down too long"  
_We were together during all High School, but split a week after Prom.

_"I've got to break free"  
_Of course, he asked her and she said yes.

_"So I can finally breathe"  
_I mean, who wouldn't have?

_"I've got a right to be wrong"  
_I watched you from my shelter, you looked perfect and so happy together.

_"Got to sing my own song"  
_I was left behind, in my broken life.

_"I might be singing out of key"  
_I got into NYU and started a new life.

_"But it sure feels good to me"  
_Or, at least, tried to.

_"Got a right to be wrong"  
_I made a giant mistake, I know it.

_"So just leave me alone"  
_I blew my entire life.

_"You're entitled to your opinion"  
_What hurts me the most is that you never tried to talk to me.

_"But it's really my decision"  
_You never asked me my side of the story.

_"I can't turn back I'm on a mission"  
_And I acted like I didn't care.

_"If you care don't you dare blur my vision"  
_You still shot me puppy dog looks whenever you saw me around.

_"Let me be all that I can be"  
_I tried to avoid you, but my heart was hurt too.

_"Don't smother me with negativity"  
_Her bad comments spread around like a plague.

_"Whatever's out there waiting for me"  
_My good reputation at school went down.

_"I'm going to faced it willingly"  
_I worked through it, though.

_"I've got a right to be wrong"  
_Everybody hated me for hurting you.

_"My mistakes will make me strong"  
_I hated myself for hurting you.

_"I'm stepping out into the great unknown"  
_I know you made great things of your life.

_"I'm feeling wings though I've never flown"  
_You were talented, gifted. So was she.

_"I've got a mind of my own"  
_I was nothing more than a good person, as everybody said.

_"Flesh and blood to the bone"  
_I saw you a couple of weeks ago. You didn't recognice me.  
_  
"See, I'm not made of stone"  
_I felt tears forming down my troath, so I kept walking.

_"I've got a right to be wrong"  
_I kinda hoped you had broken up already.

_"So just leave me alone"  
_I guess some things just can't be.

_"I've got a right to be wrong"  
_Like you and me.

_"I've been held down to long"  
_I still don't get _why_ this came.

_"I've got to break free"  
_Was this some kinda sick joke you planned?

_"So I can finally breathe"  
_Or she planned. I can't think of you doing something like this.

_"I've got a right to be wrong"  
_Not even to me.

_"Got to sing my own song"  
_My mom thought that I would be devastated, but I hid it in front of her.

_"I might be singing out of key"  
_Kate knew me better, and went to my room to comfort me late at night when I was crying.

_"But it sure feels good to me"  
_But maybe this is a good thing.

_"I've got a right to be wrong"  
_Now, I _have to_ move on.

_"So just leave me alone"  
_23 years old Lizzie McGuire sighed as she left the envelope in her coffee table. Inside of it, there was an invitation that read: _"You're invited to witness the Sanchez-Gordon union in holy matrimony"_

**AN: One of the few MG endings I wrote! About Gordo's decision, I made an alternate ending. My story will continue from MG, but I think it'll be darker and LG.**


End file.
